Budnik/VI
My tymczasem dopowiedzmy, czego stara nie chciała i nie mogła wyspowiadać przed Julusią. Dwór pański w Sumaczej (tak się zwała wieś i folwark, w którym młody dziedzic mieszkał) głośny był w istocie w okolicy wesołym życiem, które w nim wiódł świeżo ze szkół wypuszczony chłopiec. Matka jego, pani podkomorzyna, podżyła już wdowa, którą w okolicy zwano powszechnie Dobroć-sama, ukochana od wszystkich, uwielbiana od biednych, święta w sercu niewiasta - była jedną z tych słabych istot, które dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności najlepszymi chęciami najgorszych dorabiają się skutków. Podkomorzyna była dobrą w istocie, do zbytku dobrą, ale dobroć ta i jej samej, i otaczającym szkodliwą była, i najnieszczęśliwsze wiodła za sobą następstwa. Łatwowierna, bo poczciwa, stawała się łupem oszukańców, którzy ją otaczali. Syn wychowany w pieszczotach, któremu w niczym sprzeciwiać się nie śmiała, popsuty pobłażaniem, stał się marnotrawcą i rozpustnikiem, posuwając się szybko po drodze, która go wiodła do ostatecznej zguby. Matka jednak w postępowaniu jego nic nie widziała, nic widzieć nie chciała zdrożnego; jedno złe poczytując małym przypisywała wiekowi, drugie ludziom, nie jemu, w inne nie wierzyła, reszty domyślać się nie mogła. Dwór otaczający ją robił, co sam chciał, ludzie naśmiewali się pokątnie z niedołężnej a poczciwej staruszki; i Sumacza stawała się jaskinią łotrowską, w której owa święta niewiasta, nie wierząc w grzech i zepsucie, żyła w zupełnej niewiadomości szkarad, jakie ją otaczały. Dziwnym fenomenem, najgorsi z dworaków umieli Zawsze pozorami pobożności, łagodności przybranej i umiejętnym odegrywaniem kommedii wkraść się w łaski pani podkomorzynej. Ci raz uzyskawszy jej łaskę, kierowali biedną, jak się im podobało, używając jak narzędzia często do największych niesprawiedliwości. Trochę słaba dla pochlebców, w ich miodowych słówkach widziała czułość, serdeczne przywiązanie i szczerość. Nic nie mogło wyprowadzić jej z błędu. Najgrubsze udawanie niezgrabne, na którym poznawali się wszyscy, ona brała za szczerą prawdę. * Syn ukochany, uchodząc za najpoczciwszego chłopca, sposobił się na największego łotra. Słudzy bezwstydnie kradli staruszkę, dwór pobożnej pani był serajem młodego panicza i mnogich jego przyjaciół; o trzy kroki od jej oficyny sceny najrozpasańszej rozpusty odbywały się bezkarnie. Staruszka zatopiona w modlitwie nic a nic nie widziała. A gdy ją dochodziły krzyki, śmiechy, szalenia, mówiła sobie kończąc koronkę: "Byleby uczciwie, niech się bawi! To się wyszumi! Zwyczajnie młodość! Byleby tylko to zdrowiu Jaśka mego nie zaszkodziło!". I posyłała w wielkich razach na zwiady faworytę swa zaufaną, pannę Teklę, która, że była też dobrą przyjaciółką pana Jana od dawna, zawsze wracała z doniesieniem, że zabawa choć głośna, ale niewinna, i pan Jan zdrów dzięki Bogu. Tak lata upływały w Sumaczej, a Jaś szybko tracił piękną ojcowską i macierzystą fortunę, na którą krucy zlecieli się owi przyjaciele, co to ich wszędzie pełno, gdzie tylko półmiski dymią i butelki strzelają. Dobroć-sama czasem robiła uwagi Jasiowi, ale łagodnie, głaszcząc go pod brodę, i z uśmiechem macierzyńskim; potem zaraz odzywała się do panny Tekli: - Zwyczajnie młody; ale najpoczciwszy chłopiec! Co za serce! jaki charakter! Najpoczciwszy ten chłopiec grał, pił, hulał i udając tylko jeszcze czasem przed matką resztę jakiegoś niedogasłego wstydu, dla świata wcale się z uczynkami swymi nie taił. Dobroć-sama zawsze go umiała wytłumaczyć. - Karty - mówiła do panny Tekli - to prawda, że to nieszczęście prawdziwe, ale on ich nie lubi; cóż kiedy dla towarzystwa na świecie koniecznie potrzeba grać. Nieboszczyk podkomorzy także ich nie lubił, a jednak raz, pamiętam, tysiąc czerwonych złotych za wieczór przegrał. Jaśko nigdy tyle nie stracił. Staruszka nie wiedziała, że Jaś miał już kilkadziesiąt tysięcy długu zaciągnionego na karty. - Że tam czasem sobie pozwolą i nad miarę wina, mój Boże! już to u nas narodowa wada, staropolska! A nawet dawniej daleko, daleko straszniej pili I zdaje mi się, moja Tekluniu, że więcej nikt nic nie zarzuci mojemu drogiemu. A, śmiejesz się! Wiem, co myślisz! Nieprawda, nieprawda! Może tak, żartem coś, kiedyś, ale zaręczam za niego, że to skromne i niedoświadczone, jakby tylko co z pieluch. Potrzeba było wytrawności panny Tekli, aby nie pęknąć ze śmiechu; ale ona spuszczała oczy i potakiwała. Najżwawiej strofowała podkomorzyna ulubieńca swego za opuszczanie nabożeństwa i obowiązków religijnych; ale chłopak był dość sprytny i umiał się zawsze wytłumaczyć składając winę niedbalstwa swego to na ludzi, to na okoliczności, to jej się zapierając. Ile razy był na polowaniu w niedzielę, panna Tekla świadczyła, że go widziała w parafialnym kościółku, a podkomorzyna, zmuszona dla zdrowia modlić się tylko w kaplicy, wierzyła. Pani Pawłowa opowiadając o swojej bytności we dworze wiele rzeczy zamilczała; panicz bowiem, który od dawna na Julusię czyhał i myślał nieraz, jakby ją wciągnąć do dworu, był przytomny rozmowie starej budniczki z panią podkomorzyną, a udając serdeczne politowanie nad biednym stanem tych ludzi sam matkę nakłaniał, aby Julusię wzięła do siebie i nią się opiekowała. Matka pocałowała go za to w głowę. - Co to za anielskie serce! - zawołała ze łzami prawie. - Jakie to poczciwe to moje Jasisko! A poczciwe Jasisko myślało tylko, jak nową ofiarę ściągnąć do siebie, jak sobie wesołe i tak życie nową gałązką leśną umaić. Zaraz w ślad za Pawłową wyszedł od matki i wetknąwszy jej kilka złotych w rękę, za które go w kolano pocałowała, począł ją na swój rachunek rozpytywać. Stara dała mu z wielkim pośpiechem do zrozumienia, że gotowa wszelkimi siłami pomagać, za co przyrzekł jej nagrodę sowitą, a naprzód polecił staranie, żeby Julusia do dworu sprowadzoną być mogła. Z Pawłową i Julusią może poszłoby jak z płatka, Maciej całe życie mógłby nie wiedzieć o tym, czego by mu z dziesięć razy, raz po raz nie powtórzono; ale stary, dumny i uczciwy Bartosz stał im wszystkim na zawadzie. Tego groźba, prośba, datek, podejście sprowadzić z drogi nie mogły. Znali go ludzie z tej strony. Nie ulękniony niczym, nie zmiękczony żadną modlitwą, jeśli ta do przekonania mu nie mówiła, gardzący darem, na który by nie zapracował lub wypłacić się nie mógł, przebiegły, że zdrady domacał się rychło - Bartosz dla bliższych i dalszych nie tylko zdawał się niepokonanym, ale strasznym. Szanowali go też ci nawet, co z drugimi jemu równymi z góry się obchodzili. Ale Pawłowa na próżno ten charakter nieugięty w nędzy i spodleniu usiłowała wytłumaczyć Jasiowi i przedstawić go, czym był. Pan Jan nie pojmował nic podobnego w budniku i znudzony wreszcie, że go jakimś budnikiem jak wróble straszydłem płoszą, rzekł posądzając o zmowę i rachunek starą: - No, to mu zapłacę, co zechce. - Z tym odszedł. "A tego nie wie - pomyślała licząc złotówki Pawłowa - że gdyby mu dał cały swój dwór i majątek, to by mu Bartosz za podziękowanie w oczy plunął. Taki to stary głupi". Bardzo się chciało wdowie zyskać obiecaną jej za pośrednictwo ohydne nagrodę; głowę jednak łamała, jakby tego dokazać, nie mogąc ani się domyśleć, jak wkrótce okoliczności jej i Janowi w pomoc skuteczną przyjść miały. Budnik 006